S7 E2 fic
by krashfire2992
Summary: Danny / Yara


Daenerys Stormborn Targaryen looked down on top of her moving fleet from the back of Drogon. It was the day she had dreamed of since she was little, just maybe not exactly how she dreamed it would go. She was finally coming home to Westeros. As she stared into oblivion, something on one of the ships caught her eye. Yara, the woman who wanted to rule the salt throne, reclaim her rightful seat as the head of house Greyjoy, the woman who made all of this possible by having the ships Danny needed, was on the deck of the ship. What was she doing? Even the men tried to shelter their faces from the splashing of the rough water, but yet there she was, moving proudly and swiftly on the deck, like it was a sunny breezy summer day. Danny was so in thought watching Yara move along the ship that she almost lost her balance when Drogon hit a skiff of crosswind.

Yara looked up, and saw her queen on that massive Dragon, perched like the beautiful woman she was. She tried to shove the thoughts out of her mind as she worked her way around the ship. The men that were not native to the sea were hiding below deck, or cowering their faces from the tickling spray of the sea. She had heard rumors that the dragons were born when her queen's husband had died. Did she ever lie with a woman before? Yara smirked, maybe that could change. If she impressed her queen enough, maybe one day she could wake up to those lavender eyes. But that wold mean settling down, possibly away from the sea, and no one could tame Yara Greyjoy like that. She shook her head clear then laughed as the sea agreed with a gust of wind and saltwater spraying onto the deck. Then she saw it, Dragonstone. She had brought her queen home.

Danny commandingly flowed through Dragonstone, her birthplace, ripping down old Baratheon banners and letting Drogon burn them. Her most loyal council following behind her respectfully. Tyrion showed her to the war room "Shall we begin?"

"Of course, your grace. First, I'd recommend gathering all the leaders of those opposed to Cersei Lannister, and by extension, the kingdom. That would be Dorne, Highgarden, Riverrun, and Winterfell."

"Then write the letters and gather them here, we start now"

Tyrion nodded and bowed "I will do that immediately your grace, but for now, you should get some rest, it's very late outside"

Danny's brow furrowed, but her tired eyes agreed and she headed to her room. Along the way she ran into Yara.

"Ouch, watch where your going" Danny exclaimed as she stumbled back after getting a face full of shoulder.

"Sorry, hey, have you seen Theon? he gets cowardly and hides sometimes" Yara turned her head and she realized who she had almost knocked over "Oh, my queen, are you all right? I mean of course you are, you tamed dragons, a little bump isn't going to kill you"

Danny scoffed and glided past Yara, making sure she was as seductive while walking away as possible, knowing full well Yara's eyes were fixated on her as she left. Yara watched Danny walk away, her eyes uncontrollably fixated on Danny. As Danny turned the corner, she snapped back to reality "Theon, where the hell are you?!"

The next few days went by in a blur, Olenna Tyrell arrived, along with Ellaria Sand and Varys. Danny found herself getting overly frustrated. The weather was atrocious, and Yara seemed to be getting a bit too much attention from Ellaria for her liking. But either way, it was time to start putting a plan into action. "The Fleet and Dornish army will go to siege King's Landing, The Unsullied and Dothrak will go to Casterly Rock" Everyone accepted and started to pack up. Danny turned and looked out to the sea, watching her dragons play overhead. Yara paused and slowly approached Danny.

"My queen, do you want Theon and myself to go with our fleet? Because …... I could stay here if you wanted"

Danny didn't turn around, she didn't look Yara in the face, she instead focused on her dragons "Yes, I mean for you and Theon to go with your fleet and the Dornish. You seem to be comfortable with Ellaria Sand, so it shouldn't be a problem"

"So your jealous of her stealing my time?" Yara smirked and edged herself a bit closer to Danny, less than an elbow's reach away.

"I am the QUEEN, I DO NOT get jealous" Danny punctuated her words, intending every word to breathe fire as hot as her dragons' breath could.

"Of course, your grace" Yara's smirk bordered on cracking with laughter. Instead, she let her instinct take control for a split second. She grabbed Danny by the waist, turning Danny towards her, and quickly kissed her on the lips before Danny could say anything or push her away. Then she let go, and started to walk away. "We will leave at first light tomorrow, and I will send a raven when we take over King's Landing"

Danny stood in shock "so that's how you say goodbye to your queen, Yara?"

Yara's smirk returned as she turned around, still walking out the door "That's how I tell my queen I'll win for her and be back"

Danny turned back towards the sea, blushing and a trace of a smile on her face.

The next morning, Danny watched the ships leave, and a worried sinking feeling boiled in her gut. "Drogon" she summoned, and the dragon perched on the roof beside her "Go watch over the ships, scout for any trouble, if there is, come and get me, or at least save as many as you can" The dragon tilted his head at her, and shot a tiny fireball above her head. Danny laughed and smiled "Yes, I mean please keep an eye out for Yara and her brother." Drogon nodded, and nuzzled her gently before taking off to follow her orders.

The sea was rough. But Yara didn't care. She was immersed with Ellaria and having some fun, anything to stop her mind from being miserable and thinking about how she hasn't gotten to see Danny since she left. As Ellaria ran her hand up Yara's thigh, the ship made a sickening rocking, and she knew there was a battle up on the deck. She fought her best, until Euron had her with a blade against her throat. She looked at her brother…. Her only brother still alive, her little brother who was so cowardly she couldn't believe he hadn't jumped off the boat yet. And then he did. And her heart froze, this was the end of her, that blade was going to slit her throat and the last thing she had done was fail her queen, and her legs gave out from under her. Euron didn't have a good grasp, and Yara fell to her knees. As she looked up, she saw the dragon barrelling in for a kill. Yara Greyjoy closed her eyes and welcomed death. Death felt funny, her stomach was turning and wind was assaulting her hair, she opened her eyes to see the sea below. She tried to panic, to scream and back up, but realized she was in the dragon's claws.

Drogon landed in the first clearing he could find, letting Yara stand on her own feet before he lowered himself and Danny stepped off of his back. Her arms were crossed and a scowl covered her face. "Yara, you almost died. What the hell happened?"

Yara hung her head in shame "I'm sorry, your grace…. I failed you. Our men had no chance against Euron."

"YOU ALMOST DIED" Danny roared furiously. Her lavender eyes raging wildfires of anger. She walked up to Yara, arms still crossed.

"I'm sorry. Why did you save me?" Yara muttered, her head still hung in shame.

"Because, you said you would return to me" Danny leaned against Yara, her head against Yara's chest. Danny's arms unfolded and curled around Yara's torso.

"I still failed you" Yara muttered again, her face so close to Danny's she could smell her hair, feel her breath, and stare into those lavender eyes she had missed so much.

"I think next time you can hold down the fort at Dragonstone for me instead" Danny whispered, and tilted her head up to kiss Yara. "Let's go home for now"


End file.
